Frostbite Spider (Skyrim)
Frostbite Spiders are creatures in . Frostbite Spiders exist in several varieties and can be found throughout Skyrim's wilderness, as well as inside dungeons and mines (such as Redbelly Mine). It is one of many insects (technically an arachnid) found living in Skyrim. They spit poisonous venom from afar which can be harvested and used on weapons after they are killed. They attack with their mandibles when up close. Their lairs are often strewn with webs which they can use to descend upon their unwary prey from above. Some of the egg sacs located in frostbite spiders' lairs contain spider eggs which are an ingredient used in alchemy .Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom Dungeons containing frostbite spiders often have webbing around their entrances. Inside, webs frequently contain the desiccated corpses of creatures and adventurers. These webs may also hide chests, urns, or passages. While some can simply be walked through, others must be cut or burned away in order to proceed. While they are usually the sole inhabitants of their residences, frostbite spiders will occasionally share an abode with vampires, Falmer or other creatures. While idle, Frostbite Spiders emit a curious 'purring' sound. Upon attacking, they will make a screeching,scutterling sound. When they walk, they make a distinctive rustling sound. Types Frostbite Spider Frostbite spiders stand roughly as tall as a wolf, and commonly appear in small groups. Four subtypes of standard frostbite spiders exist, each with different amounts of health. Wounded Frostbite Spider A single wounded frostbite spider appears in Bleak Falls Barrow. Its size and abilities are both slightly less than those of giant frostbite spiders. Another one can be found in Ysgramor's Tomb (not always and not on the "Novice" difficulty), along with one in Dimhollow Crypt once is installed. They have also appeared upon fast traveling to Riverwood on very rare occasions. Giant Frostbite Spider Giant frostbite spiders are a considerably larger, more fearsome breed of frostbite spider. Standing slightly taller than the Last Dragonborn, they are usually found in caves. While giant frostbite spiders do not live together, they are often accompanied by several standard frostbite spiders. When the Dragonborn reaches higher levels (around level 40), they become more common inside dungeons and it's not impossible to find two in the same room. Ironically, giant frostbite spiders don't become more common inside spider nests. Two subtypes exist, with differing amounts of health. Lis Lis is a somewhat domesticated spider kept by Gabriella in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. She is friendly and will not attack unless provoked or if the Dragonborn chooses to destroy the Dark Brotherhood. Trivia *Nimhe, "The Poisoned One", is a unique named spider that inhabits the Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site beneath Markarth's Understone Keep. *In Riverwood, Frodnar and Dorthe can be overheard discussing dressing Frodnar's Dog, Stump, up as a Frostbite Spider. *Hadvar exclaims, "What next, giant snakes?" after the first battle with the spiders. *Ralof hates the spiders, remarking, "I hate those things! Too many eyes, you know?" *Farkas is afraid of Frostbite Spiders, as revealed in Glory of the Dead. *The Rift, Pale and Hjaalmarch seems to have more spider encounters than other holds. On a road only trip from Riften to Ivarstead, up to twelve spiders may be encountered. *Their behavior would seem to be somewhat derived from the trap-door spider, but reversed, in that they create tunnels above the prey and drop down, as opposed to the usual under ground. *Frostbite spiders located at Harmugstahl have been enchanted with magical cloak spells because of an experiment by the fort's resident mage Kornalus Frey, many of the spider corpses can be found lying dead on tables scattered around the cave, once they have their venom removed from their inventory, they glow for a second. Those that are still alive each have a magical glow: fire, frost or shock. *Curiously, Cronvangr Cave is the only spider lair in Skyrim. Other places with spiders are in, for example, Falmer dungeons or caves, and only resemble a small grotto with a few eggs. *Spiders have no swimming animation. However, they do not stand at the waters edge, as most non-swimming creatures do. Rather, they walk into the water as far as they can without swimming and walk in place facing their foe. *Frostbite spiders are or are almost identical to an arachnind called the wind scorpion (or sun spider), which is neither a spider nor a scorpion. The most obvious similarity is the huge mandibles. They are also very similarly colored. *Apparently, frostbite spiders are vulnerable to their own venom, which can be observed if the Dragonborn attacks one with a weapon coated in frostbite venom. The spider will become covered in the same dark greenish-blue glow that is consistent with all other creatures and characters poisoned by frostbite venom. Gallery Skyrim Spider.jpg|Nord battling a Giant Frostbite Spider Wounded Frostbite Spider.png|Wounded Frostbite Spider encountered in Dimhollow Crypt. Goodbye Spider.png|Spider attack Poisoned Spider.jpg|A Frostbite Spider poisoned with his own venom. Appearances * References ru:Морозный паук es:Araña congeladora Category:Insects